


Pocha vs the Roomba

by Aurum_Auri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: When an evil new device threatens PomVic’s life, there is only one thing to do- take arms and go to battle.





	Pocha vs the Roomba

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do this instead of studying? Yes. Yes I did.

Pocha could hear the telltale suction sound whir to life, and he knew instantly this day would only be trouble. He scampered out of his nest under the bed. When he rounded the corner, he saw Pom already out there, sitting at the edge of the table and kicking his heels.

Yuuri and Victor were messing with some silvery round device— the source of the whirring. Pocha narrowed his eyes in suspicion. There was something not right about that thing.

Pocha skittered forward on the floor, dodging a dust bunny.

He paused, spotting a small pile of cereal on the floor. Strange. Not his favorite, but Pocha would never turn down a snack.

He waddled to the pile. Pocha was always eager for a treat. He picked up one first, then another, gleefully stuffing his cheeks. And then the whirring grew louder.

“Pocha! Move back,” Yuuri warned. But Pocha didn’t listen. He kept stuffing his cheeks. The whirring grew even louder.

Pocha slowly turned. The metal device was as tall as he was, less than a foot away and closing in. Little pieces of crumbs and dust were sucked up underneath it. Pocha could feel the breeze of its suction from here.

He was filled with horror.

“PO!” he squeaked, running desperately for his life. The device followed, sucking up all the cereal as it went and continuing forward. Pocha let out more cries of, “Po! Po!” as he was chased down.

He bolted for Yuuri’s legs, and he was quickly scooped up into Yuuri’s palm, where he quivered in mortal terror. “Po! Po!” he protested.

Victor laughed. “I don’t think he likes the Roomba. It’s okay, Pocha, it won’t harm you.”

Pocha squinted. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt Victor, but he was big. Pomvic and Pocha were very small, and the Roomba was a fearsome adversary. This thing was _dangerous_.

Yuuri laughed and pressed a kiss to Pocha’s head, and he let Pocha onto the table. He scurried straight to Pomvic, who wrapped him in a hug. “Pom, pom,” Pomvic soothed.

Pocha buried his face in Pomvic’s shoulder, shaking hard. It was _scary_! Pocha knew better than to mess with something like that.

In the following days, Pocha was very careful to avoid the Roombeast, or whatever it was Victor and Yuuri called it. The Roombeast was at least noisy enough for Pocha to hear it from a good distance away, enough for him to run to safety.

He stepped out of the room carefully, watching the hall. He could hear the Roombeast but he couldn’t see it. Perhaps it would be safe to sneak out and steal just one cookie. Or maybe two. Or three.

He tiptoed out and spotted Pomvic trying to climb up the couch. “Po!” he said. He’d join Pomvic in a minute. He wanted a cookie first. There was a series of chairs and step stools that Pocha was able to hop between.

It was scary, but Pocha was a very brave boy, and his love of treats outweighed any fears of falling. He left a cushion beside the counter for easy dismount. Then he scampered up to the counter where the cookies were kept.

Pocha pushed past the little jar of colorful swords, looking for where the cookies would be hidden now. But all he could find was the jar of swords that were usually used for spearing olives in drinks.

Pocha let out a soft, annoyed ‘Po!’ of frustration. Then he heard it. The treacherous whirring, and a startled yelp from Pomvic. He turned around.

Pomvic was cornered, and the Roombeast was closing in on him.

Pocha didn’t have time to think. Though he was afraid, Pomvic was in danger! Pocha grabbed the blue sword from the jar and he charged forward.

He leapt from the counter. His body landed with a small ‘poof!’ on the cushion, and he rolled forward, trying to get back onto his little stubby paws.

He ran forward, skittering over the wood before sliding to a stop in front of Pomvic.

“Po!” he challenged, holding the sword aloft. The Roombeast continued closing it. Its suction grew ominously loud.

“Pu-“ Pomvic started to say, but Pocha interrupted.

“Po po! Po!” He braced himself in front of Pomvic. He tried to hold the sword steady. His whole body was trembling with fear.

He would protect. He would keep Pomvic safe.

As the Roombeast closed in, Pocha closed his eyes. He took a breath, and he charged.

He ran as fast as his stubby legs could carry him, straight toward the Roombeast of death. “POOOOO!” he screamed.

He brought the sword down onto the Roombeast with a ferocious smash. It quivered through his arms, the impact seeming to turn his muscles to jelly for a second. The Roombeast shuddered and came to a stop.

It froze there for a second. Pocha was breathing hard, and he brought the sword up to hit it again.

The Roombeast turned and wandered away, leaving them alone for now.

Pocha watched it retreat, almost unable to believe the victory he had won over the fearsome monster.

Behind him, Pomvic let out a cheer. He tackled Pocha to the floor and smothered him in cuddles and puppy kisses. “Pu! Pu pu!”

Pomvic scooped Pocha into his arms, and to celebrate, he carried Pocha to their nest in Victor and Yuuri’s room. They sneaked under the bed. And there, they took a victory nap curled up together.


End file.
